The First Date
by Nezumigirl
Summary: Sequal to The Cure to a Broken Heart. Kagura falls out of a tree and it's Haru to the rescue! Oneshot HaruKagura. Not one of my best, but please review!


It had been about a week since Kagura had last visited the Shigure's house. Not like anyone was actually _there_… well, no one but Haru. However, Kagura was trying to forget about that little incident. She was certain Rin would be angry if she ever found out what happened that day… of course, with reason. Kagura couldn't stop feeling badly about kissing Haru, she felt she was betraying Rin. And, in some aspects, she was. After all, she knew _she_ would be angry if someone kissed Kyo.

Not like she and Kyo were ever actually together, nor did she ever really love him. It's just… although she never really loved him, she felt drawn to him. She felt there was some connection between them. He was like… her little brother.

Kagura looked out the window of her room and sighed, why did everything have to be so complicated? As she looked out the window, she saw movement a little ways away. She squinted, trying to get a better look, and saw a boy. It took a while, but finally she recognized him. Haru. What was he doing here? Did he want to see Rin? If that was the case, she wouldn't let him. Rin could not find out about the incident. She had to stop him.

Kagura opened the window a little wider and looked around the room, making sure no one was watching. Slowly, she climbed out the window and onto the sakura tree just by her room. She stepped onto one of the branches hesitantly, not wanting to fall from so high up. As she was quickly making her way down the tree, her foot slipped. She screamed, and scraped her arm on a sticking out branch as she fell.

_How foolish I am_, she thought, as she landed hard on the ground. And then, everything went black.

When she regained conscience, she was laying on a small grey futon in an almost empty apartment. _Where am I? How long has it been since I fell from that tree?_ She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. A few minutes later, Haru walked in, and sat down next to the futon with a bag of groceries. He began taking things out of the bag, she wasn't really sure what things, but they looked like food. "Haru-kun?" Kagura asked. He looked up, but continued to take the strange "food" out of the bag. "Yes?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"How can you be so casual?" Kagura yelled, "What's going on?" An evil grin spread wildly across Haru's face, and he handed her something that resembled onigiri. "Eat," he said, simply, "You need the energy." After this, he picked up one for himself, and took a bite.

Kagura bit her lip in frustration, _why isn't he answering me?_ "Haru-kun, I appreciate your concern for my energy level," she said, calmly at first, "However I think you owe me an explanation!" she was yelling now. Haru stopped eating his onigiri-like object of food (for lack of better words) and stared blankly at her, as if he couldn't understand what she was getting so worked up about. "Huh?" he said, and some rice fell from his mouth. Kagura shook her head and got up off of the futon, her strange onigiri-like object of food falling from her lap to the floor.

"Ah," Haru said, suddenly, "Are you confused about why you're here?" Kagura laughed, amused by his utter stupidity. "Nah, of course not. I'm just wondering what this food is," she said, sarcastically. Although, she did want to know what on _Earth_ the strange onigiri-like stuff was. "Oh," Haru said, and resumed eating. This time, his stupidity upset Kagura, rather than make her amused. "You are **so stupid**!" She yelled, "Of course I want to know why I'm here! Where am I?"

At this, Haru broke out laughing. He loved teasing Kagura, although he knew it was mean. "I'm just kidding Kagura," he said, "After you fell from the tree, I took you back here to my new apartment room. I had been planning on asking you on a date but you kind of ruined that idea." Kagura calmed down a little, in terms of anger. Instead of getting more angry, she turned a bright shade of pink. "A… a _date_?" she asked.

"You see, I decided to live on my own for a while, away from Sohma Central if you know what I mean. I didn't really ask, I just kind of left and got my own apartment," Haru rambled, ignoring Kagura's "question" (if that's what you want to call it). "But you know, now that you're conscious again… do you wanna go on that date?"

Kagura thought for a while. If she went on a date with Haru, Rin would be really upset. And why was Haru asking her to kiss him and go on dates with him anyways? To make Rin jealous?

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm over Rin now. A week ago, at Shigure's house, I realized who I really love. It's surprising how such a little visit can reveal such things, but I guess the world's just weird that way."

At once, Kagura felt bad about thinking he would date her just to make Rin jealous. She knew Haru wasn't that kind of guy. Besides, she needed a little something to take her mind off of her confession of "un-love" or whatever to Kyo.

"Okay, but just this once," she said, giving in. Haru smiled, and took her hand, "Well, come on!"

And that was the beginning of their very first date.


End file.
